


First Kiss

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jego oczy stały się wielkie niczym latające spodki, gdy zrozumiał, co się stało.<br/><i> Boże, Derek go zabije. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, że temat strasznie oklepany i nudny, jak flaki z olejem.  
> No, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać.

Jego oczy stały się wielkie niczym latające spodki, gdy zrozumiał, co się stało.

 _Boże, Derek go zabije_ – było jego pierwszą myślą

Szedł, przeglądając nową księgę, którą pożyczył mu Deaton, gdy zahaczył stopą o kraniec dywanu i poleciał do przodu, wpadając na alfę.

Ha! Żeby tylko!

On musiał wpaść centralnie w ramiona Dereka i to tak, że zderzyli się nie tylko klatkami piersiowymi, ale i ustami!

A on zamiast się odsunąć, stał jak ta przysłowiowa ciota i stykał się z Halem wargami w pseudo pocałunku.

To Derek odsunął się jako pierwszy, przyglądając mu się tym swoim nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy, który mógł oznaczać dosłownie wszystko. Od „Nic się nie stało.” po „Rozerwę cię swoimi zębami!”.

\- Ja… Um… - zaczął się jąkać.

Zakaszlał w pięść i spróbował ponownie.

\- Wybacz koleś, szedłem i nie zauważyłem dywanu. Wiesz, ja, ADHD i te moje długie, niezgrabne kończyny. Zabójcza mieszanka – zaśmiał się sztucznie. – To ja będę leciał. Tak. Totalnie będę leciał. No to na razie –  
odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia, gdy zatrzymała go ciężka ręka, zaciskająca się na jego ramieniu. 

_Cholera, za jakie grzechy?_

Odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę wilkołaka.

\- Stiles, gdybyś na przyszłość chciał mnie pocałować, to… - zacisnął mocno powieki, czekając na nieuniknione uderzenie. – To zrób to porządnie. O tak – Hale przyciągnął go do siebie, wbijając się w jego wargi w najlepszym pocałunku, jakiego Stiles doświadczył w całym swoim siedemnastoletnim życiu.

I wcale nie miało znaczenia, że był on pierwszy.


End file.
